


Dark In My Imagination

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [21]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Amorality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badwrong, Consent Issues, Creepy, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark, Desire, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Femslash, Haunting, Lust, Mommy Issues, Music, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sexy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark, sexy, creepy Maleficent/Aurora mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark In My Imagination

* * *

 

I had this saved as “Dark Lesbian Mix” on my computer, but then it occurred to me that it suited Maleficent/Aurora so very, very well. I added a few songs, rearranged things, and voilà! It’s a mix from Maleficent’s point of view, about every filthy, badwrong, depraved, predatory desire Maleficent harbors for Aurora. In my head, anyway.

Warnings for consent issues and general creepitude. And as for the mommy kink in  _Mama’s Gonna Give You Love_ … Yes, I went there.

Enjoy?

01.  **Of Verona**  - Dark In My Imagination // 02.  **8mm**  - Angel // 03.  **Massive Attack**  - Paradise Circus // 04.  **Lisa Gerrard**  - Space Weaver // 05.  **In This Moment**  - Closer // 06.  **Lemolo**  - Who Loves // 07.  **Ladytron**  - Destroy Everything You Touch // 08. **Emily Wells**  - Mama’s Gonna Give You Love // 09.  **Agnes Obel**  - Fuel To Fire // 10. **Evanescence**  - Snow White Queen // 11.  **Of Verona**  - Breathe // 12.  **K’s Choice**  - Virgin State Of Mind // 13.  **Madonna**  - I Want You // 14.  **Snow Ghosts**  - The Hunted // 15.  **Garbage**  - #1 Crush // 16.  **Strawpeople**  - Beautiful Skin // 17.  **Emily Wells**  - Symphony 1 In The Barrel Of A Gun // 18.  **Portishead**  - Humming // 19.  **21 Hertz**  - Outside // 20.  **Daughter**  - Touch // 21.  **Otep**  - Special Pets // 22.  **Digital Daggers**  - State of Seduction // 23.  **Evi Vine**  - Inside Her

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/dark-in-my-imagination)) **([DOWNLOAD](https://www.mediafire.com/?8p291ecs67d6t1k))****

 

* * *

 


End file.
